


Table For Three, Please

by Pineprin137



Series: Ménage a quatre [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Before Genevieve joined their little lovefest, Jared, Danneel, and Jensen had some fun of their own.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Series: Ménage a quatre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848079
Kudos: 12





	Table For Three, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Genevieve.

Today is a rare occasion-- Jensen _doesn’t_ want to feel his dick snug inside one of his lovers. So, instead, he’s currently laid out on the bed, watching.

Danneel and Jared are standing at the foot of the bed, one of his hands wrapped loosely around her throat while the other teases her. His fingers dance across her full breasts, gently tweaking her sensitive nipples before slowly drifting down to her bare belly. He dips the tip of one finger into her navel after wetting it in her mouth. 

Jensen’s breath stutters as he fists his cock. There’s something so wonderfully wrong about seeing Jared, still fully dressed, elicit such deliciously pathetic whimpers from Danni, who only has her jeans on. 

“C’ mere.” 

When Jared beckons him to move to the end of the bed, Jensen quickly repositions so he’s sitting with his feet on the floor. He opens his legs so Danni can straddle one of his thighs after Jared pushes her jeans down far enough to free her perky little ass. 

He removes his hand from her throat so he can gather up her long auburn hair and Jensen leans forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth. 

There’s a faint sound of a zipper going down and a rustle of Jared’s slacks. Jensen reaches around Danni to pull her cheeks apart, revealing her tight hole to Jared. The other man groans before shoving two of his fingers into Danni’s mouth to wet them. Once thoroughly lubricated, he pushes his middle finger against her until it disappears. 

Danneel is frantically riding Jensen’s thigh, desperate to feel their boyfriend’s cock. She’s panting wildly, her breasts heaving beneath the musician’s warm mouth. 

When Jared finally lines up his cock and sinks into her, she cries out and pulls Jensen’s face to hers so she can kiss him. 

While kissing Danni, Jensen reaches behind Jared to slip one finger into his ass. He holds still, the movement of Jared fucking Danneel causing him to simultaneously fuck himself on Jensen’s hand.

When Danneel breaks their kiss, Jensen leans forward to kiss Jared over her shoulder. 

One of Jared’s hands transfers from Danneel’s hip onto Jensen’s cock so he can jack their boyfriend off while he brings the artist that much closer to her orgasm. 

With a loud cry, Danneel drops her head onto Jensen’s shoulder. Her body shudders, coating his thigh with thick, sticky cum. 

While she’s still in the throes of her orgasm, Jared lifts her onto Jensen’s lap, where Jensen has his cock ready to push into her wet heat. 

Her nails dig into the musician’s back when she sinks onto his cock, but before she can adjust, Jared presses forward to resituate himself in her ass. 

Neither man moves once they’re inside, waiting for her to decide how this is going to go. 

Danneel experimentally leans back, taking Jared deeper. The change in position causes Jensen’s cock to almost slip out of her, though, so she quickly repositions herself. 

After a few tries, she discovers the easiest way to keep both men inside of her is to gently rock her hips. She fucks herself on Jensen’s cock with each forward movement and then, ushers Jared a little deeper into her ass each time she rolls back. 

The men wait until their girlfriend has a fairly good rhythm going before they begin to move with her. Their hands meet on her hips, holding her steady on Jensen’s lap while Jared fucks her from behind. 

After a long day in a classroom full of middle schoolers, it doesn’t take long for Jared to curl over Danni’s back. He grunts loudly when he comes, his semen slicking the way when he pulls out. Once he’s able to breathe somewhat normally, he helps Jensen lay back on the bed so Danneel can straddle him. 

But before Jensen can push back into her, Danneel sits on his chest. 

“I want you to use your mouth,” she says, caressing his face. 

Jensen groans in response. “Oh, _fuck yes_ …” 

Jared quickly crawls onto the bed to kneel above Jensen’s head so he can kiss their girlfriend while she rides Jensen’s face. 

The musician uses one hand to hold Danneel’s labia open so he can tonguefuck her while his other furiously strips the bright koi fish decorating his hard cock. 

After a moment, he feels warm saliva drip onto his hand and cradles Jared’s head while the other man blows him. 

When Danneel feels her second orgasm approaching, she lifts off of Jensen. 

As Jared continues to deepthroat him, Jensen closes his eyes so their girlfriend can squirt on his face, his mouth wide open to taste her juices as she coats his chin, cheeks, nose, and eyelashes with her messy orgasm.

Her musty smell envelopes him while she comes down with his nose shoved into her folds. Jensen breathes deeply, the salty aroma making him even harder in Jared’s mouth. 

Reaching down, he grasps his dick in his hand. 

Jared takes the hint and pulls off, hovering just above the head of his Jensen’s dick so the musician can come on his face when he finally grunts through his orgasm. 

For a few moments, the only sounds in the room are their overlapped panting and Jensen’s guttural grunts. 

With them all now feeling thoroughly sated and happily exhausted, Jared crawls up beside Jensen to lay down. Their fingers twine together. 

“Mmm,” Danneel hums, sitting on the bed above them, “I love it when you two get totally wrecked.” She leans down to look at Jared upside down. “But honestly, babe, you are an absolute _mess_ …” 

Ducking her head, she licks up all of Jensen’s cum then deposits it into Jared’s waiting mouth. 

“Oh, God-- I love it when you do that,” Jensen groans, reaching out to run his fingers through her sex-mussed hair. 

Jared grins before licking his lips. “So do I,” he says, reaching around to grab Danneel. He lifts her onto Jensen. 

After a few moments of shuffling around to get comfortable, Danneel settles against the musician’s chest with a happy sigh. Jensen lifts his free arm so their boyfriend can scoot in closer. With Jared’s face only inches away from Danni’s, the tired teacher kisses her before closing his eyes. 

Danneel, in turn, stretches up to meet Jensen’s mouth and kisses him then snuggles into him with one leg thrown over Jared’s. 

Both of his lovers safely tucked in his arms, Jensen closes his eyes with a smile on his face, ready for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
